


Don't Hear, Don't See.  Feel.

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Dom Jethro Gibbs, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Anthony DiNozzo, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Two senses taken away, the others heightened.





	Don't Hear, Don't See.  Feel.

Tony has no sense of time as he lay on the bed.  His hands are tied to the headboard above him and his feet to the other end of the bed.  Jethro had blindfolded him and put earbuds on him, which are now filled with white noise to ensure two of his senses were severely limited.  From time to time, he’ll twist or change position as much as he can.

 

Beside him, in a comfortable chair, Jethro sits with a book in his lap.  His focus is on the book in front of him and not his partner twitching on the bed.  The patience of a trained sniper helps him concentrate on the words in front of him, and he finishes the chapter before closing the book and turning towards the nightstand.  He lifts a feather and sets the book in its place before standing over Tony’s body. The feather flutters down his chest, making Tony gasp under him.

 

Jethro smirks and leans down, pressing a very chaste kiss to the other’s lips before pulling away, leaving Tony without any form of touch.  He waits until Tony’s breathing has stilled before moving towards his nipples, letting the feather dust across them. Tony squirms in response but doesn’t actually strain against the bonds holding him.  Jethro shifts the feather into his left hand and lightly moves his hand down Tony’s chest, stopping right below his belly button.

 

When Tony realizes Jethro has stopped moving, he lets out a whine he doesn’t know is much louder than he thinks it has been.  Keeping his hand on Tony’s lower stomach, Jethro uses the feather on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Tony whimpers and whines, trying to close his thighs and finding himself unable to do that.  Jethro keeps up this pace with the feather for a while, and hearing Tony start to beg for more is enticing.

 

Jethro lets the feather drift up Tony’s hard length, making the younger man buck his hips up against the feather, wanting more of it.  Pulling the feather away, Jethro uses his free hand to hold his hips down. He keeps stroking Tony’s dick with the feather for what Tony feels is an eternity, and just lying there and taking it as pleasurable torture.  Then, it changes. Jethro sets down the feather and wraps his hand around his length, and strokes him. From the previous stimulation, Tony has already gotten close to coming and orgasms with a shout.

 

After waiting for Tony to settle once more, Jethro removes first the earbuds and then the blindfold, before untying his partner.  Jethro then leans down and presses a kiss to Tony’s lips. Tony blinks up at him and wraps his arms around his neck, holding him close.  Jethro lies down next to him and pulls the blanket over them, giving Tony time to turn onto his side to face him. They share a few more kisses before closing their eyes and drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
